the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Halloween Part 5
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Halloween Part 5 46 Comments Catt Hatter Catt Hatter @catthatter 2 years ago ((Continue the party!)) Recommend 4 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Catt Hatter • 2 years ago Catt smiled and took a seat next to her friend, contentedly digging into her own plate. (Tairais Richards go now?) 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Catt Hatter • 2 years ago • edited Richard looked up at the sound of cutlery scraping against plates, sketchbook and charcoal temporarily forgotten. Catt and... Helen- he thought at any rate. Perhaps they had met once before, but it was far more likely Charricthran had told him about her. As it was, all he had was a name to a face. And instructions to 'play nice', whatever on earth that meant. Not wishing to disturb the pair's lunch, he continued his work where he was. If they noticed him of their own accord and said anything, that was up to them. 1 •Share › − Avatar Helen Jekyll Tairais • 2 years ago Just as Hela finished scraping the last bit of food off her plate and into her mouth, she noticed a familiar figure in the distance, their head bowed in concentration. "Hey Catt...do you know who that is?" She asked softly with a nod towards them. (Catt Hatter) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Hm?" Catt turned to look, swallowing her mouthful of yorkshire. "That's Richard. Hi Richard!" She called happily. "Enjoying the garden today?" (Tairais ) 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Catt Hatter • 2 years ago Richard looked back up again with a smile and a wave. He did his best not to shout too terribly loudly, though he was doing so past a wall of fabric. "Quite! I am in the process of sketching blueprints for.. an automated watering system. I had little better to do today and wished to clear my head." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Tairais • 2 years ago Hela cringed as Catt called to the man. D*mnit Hatter, I just wanted an answer... She kept her head ducked, watching the exchange from the corner of her eye, pretending to be much more interested in her emptied plate. (Catt Hatter) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Sounds interesting! Is it giving you much trouble?" (Tairais ) 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Catt Hatter • 2 years ago He chuckled and shook his head. "Not particularly, so long as I take care to think practically, rather than with fancy." (( Helen Jekyll )) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Tairais • 2 years ago Suspecting that the conversation wasn't going to end anytime soon, she sighed heavily before putting on Helen's winning smile as she seemed to just notice Catt and Richard talking. "Ah, hello there, doctor," She greeted cheerfully with a small wave. 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago ((Tairais I'll pass this round)) 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Catt Hatter • 2 years ago Richard gave Helen a little half-bow, the corner of his eye crinkling further with some sort of cheer. "Greetings to you as well- Doctor Helen Jekyll, yes? I believe we have met.. briefly one time or another. Forgive me, my memory is somewhat patchwork in quality." (( Helen Jekyll )) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Tairais • 2 years ago Her smile widened at the recalling of the doctor's name--though internally, she snarled-- and she nodded once. "It's quite alright," She assured, beginning to stand, "With so many faces in such a large building, it's nigh impossible to keep them all straight. "Half a dozen Jekylls," A slight twitch of her lips. "Just as many Hydes... Far too much to keep track of." (Catt Hatter) 1 •Share › Avatar Francis of the Filth.╰T╯ • 2 years ago ((Uh, hello there.)) •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz Francis of the Filth.╰T╯ • 2 years ago ( As the ginger converses with the anxiety riddled lady, a voice speaks "hi there! You new here?" ) •Share › Avatar Francis of the Filth.╰T╯ HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago ((Uh yes, I am.)) •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz Francis of the Filth.╰T╯ • 2 years ago ( "then let me be the first to welcome you to the Roleplaying Scientists forum! This is a group based on a comic by Sabrina Cotugno. The Society for Arcane Sciences is a haven for all kinds of scientists and their wacky adventures. People from all walks of life approach these double doors. Feel free to join our ranks of Lodgers!" ) 1 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Francis of the Filth.╰T╯ • 2 years ago ((Hello! What Dr. Rose said, yep. This is probably a thread you could't jump into as it's a private party at the Society meaning only characters who are already connected with the Society would be there. (Unless you're a returneing member and I've just forgotten your name, of course!) If you want to join inn with stuff, the usual way to start a new character is to start them their own thread describing their arrival at the Society, and then they're there and you can do what else you like with them. But if you don't want to or want to get started quick they could also just pop up, as a stranger, in the main "Role-plaiying thread for page X!" thread for the week where it's prettyy free and easy, and see what comes to meet them. That was what we used to do before introduciton threads became the thing, anyway. If confused by other message, it's just that Dr. Rose, and a few of his/her "pals", have a habit of doing their OOC comments IC; you'll get used to it. Mostly, when speaking about something like how the site works, we speak as ourselves the players but Dr. Rose speaks as the character.)) 1 •Share › Avatar Francis of the Filth.╰T╯ Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago ((I'm completely new here..)) •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Francis of the Filth.╰T╯ • 2 years ago ((Hello! This is probably a thread you could't jump into as it's a private party at the Society meaning only characters who are already connected with the Society would be there. (Unless you're a returneing member and I've just forgotten your name, of course!) If you want to join inn with stuff, the usual way to start a new character is to start them their own thread describing their arrival at the Society, and then they're there and you can do what else you like with them. But if you don't want to or want to get started quick they could also just pop up, as a stranger, in the main "Role-plaiying thread for page X!" thread for the week where it's prettyy free and easy, and see what comes to meet them. That was what we used to do before introduciton threads became the thing, anyway. If confused by other message, it's just that Dr. Rose, and a few of his/her "pals", have a habit of doing their OOC comments IC; you'll get used to it. Mostly, when speaking about something like how the site works, we speak as ourselves the players but Dr. Rose speaks as the character.)) 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox • 2 years ago ( MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 Here we are! ) Millie: Griffin shrugged as he pored himself another cup, "I have no idea what exactly happened, I only got too see the aftermath and had to end it andMillie won't talk about it." He took another swig, "Oh wait, you two don't know who that is..." He climbed up now feeling a bit awkward realizing he didn't know either of them and just continued drinking his ale. He was ironically slightly relieved to noticed that Weir had already returned. "Weir..." He addressed before taking another sip. Jekyll1886: "Griffin," Lewis acknowledged with a nod. "Oh...by the by," he added, speaking to all of them. "I couldn't help but overhear the last bit of conversation. I don't know which chemicals may have been involved in the green fog's creation, but the fog itself was supernatural." The Fox: " Griffin? You don't mean..." Slowly, Utterson peered over his shoulder, placing his mug on the table so he wouldn't drop it. A shudder ran through him as he saw the invisible man, or rather didn't. He shut his eyes and steadied himself, imagining the soothing tick of a clock. His unease eased away with each tick, and soon, he found himself as close to calm he could manage. With a slight quiver, he took back his mug and sipped it. " How are you...... " see more 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox The Fox • 2 years ago ( MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 ) 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin The Fox • 2 years ago • edited (WizardBlizzard) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago ((Wizardblizzard )) •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard The Fox • 2 years ago MillieGriffin ((No, you go next? It's kind of awkward since the last thing that happened was Utterson asking Griffin a direct question. Next thing I was going to have Isabella say, anyway, was along the lines of "how's Millie doing? she had it tougher than most of us too"; you can have her have said that when appropriate, if you like. )) 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin The Fox • 2 years ago • edited Griffin looked at his healing arm still in the sling then back to the man behind Weir. "How do you think I am? Whoever you are." He retorted, took another sip. (WizardBlizzard) 3 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin MillieGriffin • 2 years ago WizardBlizzard) 1 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard MillieGriffin • 2 years ago "Just the kind of silly question people do ask to be friendly," Isabella said. "Griffin, Brent Hughes, botany. Brent, Dr. Griffin, heaven knows what. Sorry to hear it, anyway," she added. "Was that Millie did that? How is Millie, by the way? Going by what I heard, she had it worse than most of us, too." 2 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago MadderJanobii or failing that MillieGriffin but I think Madder should be able to do something and it is definitely his turn. 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago Ok sorry 1 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard MillieGriffin • 2 years ago nothing to sorry about, just getting a bit lost in the turn order, butI rthink we're OK to go back to regular oorder again now. 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago I think it's Me, 86, Fox, you, Madder, repeat. 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago • edited (MadderJanobii) 1 •Share › Avatar MadderJanobii Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago Brent snorted at Griffin. "So the man does have a name," he commented, rolling his eyes a little. "Glad to hear it. Thank you for the introductions, Isabella." Brent started to drink more of his ale when he realized he was out again. How much of this had he drank already? Brent frowned, realizing he wasn't sure. Oh well, he could probably handle one more drink. Brent poured himself another cup of ale and took a sip. He listened carefully, not entirely sure who this Millie was but intrigued by the conversation nonetheless. ((MillieGriffin)) 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin MadderJanobii • 2 years ago Though she couldn't see it Griffin gave her scrupulous looks. "I have no idea how you know my name since we've never met before unless..." the thought suddenly occurred to him that they probably thought he was Hawley. A slight indentation of a thumb started to press itself in the side of the metal cup, painfully surprised anger could be heard in his voice as he gritted through his teeth, "Unless you think I'm Hawley," the name dripped with venom as he said it, "who I most definitely am not!" He took a large gulp of ale before answering her question a bit snappishly though, "Millie's fine. Sort of... a bit... I think... she has no physical damage at least, just a few cuts," He then turned back to Weir, " but perhaps you can tell me exactly what happened that could have triggered her into a murderous rampage? I assumed earlier that you were torn to bits too but apparently not, what happened the last time you saw hescrupulousr, Weir?" (Jekyll1886) 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 2 years ago "The last time I saw Millie was yesterday in the kitchen. We--that is, Millie, Hela, Cat, Utterson, Charricthran, and I--were all just sitting down to eat pumpkin soup, and though the conversation was at times heated, it was nothing some good food wouldn't solve. "Suddenly, one of the several Mz. Hydes--Ego, the logical one--rushed in and told us there was a problem." He shook his head. "It wasn't long after that a gigantic Mz. Hyde--'Hungry Hyde', I'd wager--burst through the kitchen wall. Ego shielded Hela and me from the debris even as the giant began draining the pot of soup herself. "I afraid I don't know what happened with Millie after that; Hela--a nymph at the time--quite literally picked me up and carried me to another part of town, quicksilver-quick. "Why do you ask?" he queried Griffin, concern creeping into his voice. "Has something happened to Millie?" 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago " AHh...... " If he were a turtle right now, Utterson would have shrank into his shell completely. Maybe the ale was kicking in too quickly or perhaps he simply was too embarrassed to hide it, but a blush crossed his face. He swirled his ale, tapping a finger against the glass. " My apologies then. I didn't know you were someone else. Hard to tell really...considering... you know... " His speech morphed into a sheepish murmur as he leaned down into his ale to try and looking away from the unseen man. It was hard to tell what counted as polite and impolite with these scientists, especially when you can only feel them looking at and you. He grew quiet, drinking more of his mug, listening to the conversation move on. A familiar name caught his attention and, shyly, he poked into the conversation again. " If you don't mind me asking...Who is Millie? " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago ((Wizardblizzard )) 1 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard The Fox • 2 years ago • edited Isabella was startled and then sheepish. "Sorry, I suppose when I think about it we HAVEN'T actually met, I only knew there were two of you. I was up rather late last night. I'm Isabella Walker. I did think you must be the other one since you mentioned Millie, but it's hard to be sure by looking at you, you know!" she laughed. What has Hawley done THIS time? she wondered. "So that's what happened... Millie's Dr. Griffin's niece," she explained to the puzzled Utterson and Hughes. "She was especially unlucky yesterday - I wasn't there but apparently she turned into some kind of chimera-creature with fangs; but there was something the matter with it, just too distorted to work, perhaps, and it was in agonies. Um..." she didn't quite like to go on. 2 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago Tairais: Now it was Charricthran's turn to be confused, the hint of a frown twitching between his brows. "Y....es? Didn'tcha- actually, wait. No, come ta think...Hrm. I didn't actually cause the dream, but I did end up wanderin' inta it. Tried not ta affect anythin' too terribly much- not my place ta do so, see?" ----- "Hmm, yes, I'm pretty sure it was my dream - that was puzzling me, in fact. But it was something you did that caused you to be in it?" Isabella's face was rather a study. Relieved? Disappointed? Or simply bemused? "Well, that's a bit of a... I've been thinking all this time it was something I did. It kind of runs in the family." 1 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago • edited Tairais: Now it was Charricthran's turn to be confused, the hint of a frown twitching between his brows. "Y....es? Didn'tcha- actually, wait. No, come ta think...Hrm. I didn't actually cause the dream, but I did end up wanderin' inta it. Tried not ta affect anythin' too terribly much- not my place ta do so, see?" ----- "Ye-es, I see. Hmm, yes, I'm pretty sure it was my dream - that was puzzling me, in fact. But it was something you did that caused you to be in it?" Isabella's face was rather a study. Relieved? Disappointed? Or simply bemused? "Well, that's a bit of a... a... I've been thinking all this time it was something I did. It kind of runs in the family." 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago Charricthran chuckled again, a wry grin lighting his features. "Yeah, no. All my doin', walkin' into your dream like that. Sorry ta cause ya undue distress an' all that." 1 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Tairais • 2 years ago Isabella answered slowly: "I don't know. Most exciting thing that'd happened to me for months, even if it did turn out to be a mistake." 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago "Still. I usually try ta keep from pokin' at people like that. Took a few too many wrong turns an' ended up runnin' inta someone else's world. Not right o' me an' all. Glad you... enjoyed? Yourself at least." •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Tairais • 2 years ago • edited ((grr can't chuck because exposition to get out of the way for future use, but can't do! Sorry, I would LOVE to have this conversation, it oughdret to be great, but I just can't think of things to say. Item: Isabella has been practising dream/magicky stuff, under the delusion that it was her that did that rather than Charricthran and she needs to get a handle on this Item: Isabella tells Char about her family and what they are, because I don't think she ever did Item: Isabella was up very late last night and is going to have a kip now beforethe party Item: so was I and I wish I could.)) 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago (( All's well! We can always pretend it happened anyways, if you'd like ^^ )) 1 •Share › Avatar Nyx Silverfang • 2 years ago Catt Hatter: He looked around, the question rather unexpected. "Uh, grab a free chair?" He guessed, pulling out a chair with his foot and sitting down. Nyx Silverfang: "Ah, t-that'd make sense." She dropped into the chair beside him and began to eat, working through her food at speed usually only seen in the starving. (Catt Hatter) 2 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy